I Would Die For You
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Jorah learns in Mereen of his father's death. Dany feels she should comfort him.


Jorah's hands were shaking as he held the letter in his hands. He couldn't open it.

_From the crows. From the Wall. But not written by his father._

He finally broke the seal, unrolling the piece of paper in his hands. There weren't many crows who could read and write so he kept wandering who sent him this raven.

»_To Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, son of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont,_

_we write to you with most disturbing news for you from the Wall. We had a problem with a group of rebels within our brotherhood. They were extremely displeased by the discipline your Lord father demanded from them. When far north from the Wall, they decided to kill him in the most disgusting way I shall not describe to you. He wanted you to know he's forgiven you and wished you take the Black. Those were his words to me before he died. _

_The brotherhood of the Night's Watch wishes you well, wherever you may be._

_Samwell Tarly, Steward to Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch_.«

Jorah kept looking at the signature for no apparent reason. His father was dead. He knew he should be proud of him, taking the Black and protecting the realm. But he died by the hand of his own men. _In the most disgusting way._ He didn't want to imagine what that could be.

»Jorah?« He turned quickly only to find Daenerys looking at him.

»Khaleesi, I...apologies. I was reading a letter.« She tilted her head and approached him. Her beautiful blue Mereneese dress was a quite revealing one, her hair flowing at the back. She looked like a godess now more than ever. She cupped his cheek – as usual – but noticed a teardrop leaving his eyes.

»What happened, blood of my blood?« Jorah felt he's just about to cry. Another tear caressed his cheek before he told her of his father. She hugged him tightly, feeling pouring tears from Jorah's eyes on her neck. She knew of the relationship between Jorah and Jeor, and the fact the he'd forgiven him at the end was both happy and sad. The fact that made her happy was that even her proud fearless bear needed comfort much like her.

Jorah slowly pulled away from her. It wouldn't be right to stay in Khaleesi's arms for too long. He was affraid of his own body's reaction that occured when Daenerys became too friendly. He didn't want her to find that out.

»I'll be fine, my Queen. I shall return to my duties immediately.«

»You will do no such thing.« She held his hand. »You will return home.«

That striked him harder than he wanted. Years ago, he would do anything for someone to say that but now...Everything changed. He wanted to be with Daenerys. His Khaleesi was now his home.

»_Home was all I ever wanted_.«

»Khaleesi? I'm sworn to you, to protect you. I cannot possibly go away...«

»Jorah, listen. Your presence may be needed on Bear Island. And I do have others that can protect me.« A flick of jealousy appeared in his eyes. He look down, tightning the grip on the hilt of his sword.

»Yes, an old man and a sellsword.« He spat the last word, remembering Daario leaving Daenerys' room in the morning. »Hardly enough.«

This time she held both of his hands, placing them around her waist, her eyes never leaving his.

»Jorah, didn't you want to go back home?« He lowered his head.

»I am home.« He claimed her soft lips for a short kiss. He could've sworn she looked disappointed when he broke the connection, though left his hands around her waist, just like she placed them.

She led him to his bed but instead of letting him please her, she sat with cushions behind to support her back and head, while leading Jorah to place his head in her lap, his body in a sleeping position. She kept stroking his hair at the back of his head where there were more of them. He turned around, his face turning to her.

»Khaleesi, don't send me away.«

»Are you defying my order?« His mouth shaped in a rare sight of a playful smile.

»It seems I am.« He sat up.

_»You know I would die for you. I will never abandon you.«_

»My place is by your side. The only way you will ever get rid of me, is to remove my head from my shoulders.« Now he was the one cupping her cheek. »I am your Queensguard 'till my last breath, and as long as I still breathe, I will remain by your side.«

»Since when does the Queensguard have the privilege of laying in his Queen's lap?« He smiled and kissed her.

»Since my Queen commanded.«

His actions were a bit of a blur. He leaned her on the bed, caging her with his hands, kissing her. This time it took a while before they broke the kiss. Dany removed his shirt while Jorah pulled the laces of her dress. Naked as her name day, yet beautiful like a statue. He was still observing her naked body when she started removing his belt...kilt...trousers. His sword fell on the floor, making a loud metal sound that woke him up.

Daenerys was much like Jorah astonished by his well sculptured chest, covered in hairs, broad shoulders that carried her more than once, helping her off the horse when she wasn't used to it. When she was a frightened little girl he could take advantage of. But he didn't. Not until she commanded otherwise.

His kisses burnt like fire. Jorah trailed them from her lips to her breasts, and lower. She thought he'll never stop. He reached her belly button, staring at her while his beard scratched her sensitive skin on her belly.

»Do you want me to go on? Further down?« She caressed his beard.

»If you wish to.« He answered her by laying before her, slowly caressing her skin with his bearded face, nearing her entrance. In response, Dany's breathing became heavier. She started trembling as his beard touched her tights. She wanted to push his head into her but she managed to control herself and let her bear wander around a little. He deserved that.

Jorah remained in breeches just in case anyone wandered in the room. He had nothing to be ashamed of on him but he didn't want to scare off Missandei or someone from the council who might turn up. To be honest, he forgot all about them when he reached the forbidden place of his Queen. He looked at Daenerys. Her face had anticipation written all over. She couldn't keep still.

His tongue found its way, tasting her. With his scratchy beard, Dany's wetness was doubled. He even moaned in pleasure from time to time and the low-pitched grumble he made was extremely arousing. As if that wasn't enough already, his put his fingers to a better use, licking them before pushing them inside, helping his mouth. That was the last straw. Dany grabbed his hair, messing them a bit, trying to control her legs that wanted to wrap around Jorah. He knew that was the usual reaction to such a way of pleasuring a woman so he held one of her legs with his free hand and controlled the other one by pressing the back of his head.

With Jorah's extensive knowledge on lovemaking, Dany didn't need long to find her release. His fingers made her squirt all over his face and for some reason, unknown to Dany, he liked it. Wet-faced, he returned to his first position, finally finding the time to remove his breeches, positioning his hardened manhood where his mouth was just a minute ago. He entered her while kissing her neck. Dany broke the kiss.

»Daenerys? Have I done something wrong?« He almost wanted to pull out his arousal when she stopped him.

»I'm here to comfort _you_, Jorah. You have brought me to my release already, it's only fair I lead you to your own.« With trained moves, she turned him on his back, without so much as moving his cock from her wet entrance. She started moving, making slow circles in his lap, moving slightly up and down on his length. Jorah moaned a bit louder than he wanted. But that wasn't what surprised him most.

»Jorah the Andal, may I...« Daario announced his arrival. Jorah thought Dany would be anxious to hide but she made no attempt to hide but rode him on, with even more passion than before.

»Oh gods!« The Tyroshi cursed when he saw his Queen on top of the knight whose eyes were firmly shut to enjoy Daenerys' skilled moves on his arousal. No one, not even the seven hells could stop him putting his hands around her waist, helping her catch a rhythm.

»You will speak to him later,« Dany managed to tell Daario as he removed himself from their presence. Her hands were pressing on his chest as she moved up and down, crashing her arse on his lap every time. He failed to mention her how experienced was he in truth. He may be saving himself for her for the past five years but before that? He wouldn't last a minute if that was the only truth.

It was hard for Jorah to resist spilling on the spot but during his younger years he learnt how to control himself. This was the hardest time to control. He wanted her for years and refused young Dothraki women offered to him. She was all he wanted, and he had no intention ruining that. He felt wetness around his cock, dripping from Dany's secret place, her breasts moving freely, her face glowing of pleasure...That was too much for Jorah. He knew he's close to his own release.

»Dany, I...« He didn't have to spell it out. She knew.

»Spill it in me.« There was too little time for Jorah to argue about possible pregnancy. He felt his seed spraying into her. Dany threw her head back at the feel of a sudden warmth filling her up. She urged Jorah to stay longer in her – it felt so natural.

Daenerys crawled under the silk sheets with Jorah. She saw a flick of fear on his face.

»I will not be with a child from this. It was yesterday I finished my moon's blood.« He was relieved. Making her carrying his bastard was the last thing he wanted.

He leaned to her, claiming her mouth. He still tasted of her, she noticed as her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Jorah found it with his own tongue, massaging it. Dany moaned, her hands moving around his neck. Their kiss felt like it lasted for a century.

»Dany,« said Jorah after finally breaking the kiss. »Swear never to send me away. I would rather die than leave you on your own.« She kissed him shortly.

»You can't order the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms not to give you an order, Jorah.« He smiled, biting her lower lip.

»But I can order the Queen of my heart not to break it.«


End file.
